yes! i so so confused (dusk of love)
by shiina kawaii
Summary: sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin maaf jika cerita yang aku buat sangat melenceng dari judulnya. hehe :D. soalnya jujur saja, kalo buat cerita tuh aku selalu bingung mau judulnya apa. dan juga karakter yang ada dicerita ini agak melenceg dan tidak konsisten. jadi, mohon bantuannya ya.. buat senpai semua.. mohon kritik dan sarannya! arigatou.. (sesi curhatnya udahan dulu :D) senang memb


**I so confused! (dusk)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong Masashi kishimioto**

sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin maaf jika cerita yang aku buat sangat melenceng dari judulnya. hehe :D. soalnya jujur saja, kalo buat cerita tuh aku selalu bingung mau judulnya apa. dan juga karakter yang ada dicerita ini agak melenceg dan tidak konsisten. jadi, mohon bantuannya ya.. buat senpai semua.. mohon kritik dan sarannya! arigatou.. (sesi curhatnya udahan dulu :D)

happy reading... ^^

"teng,,teng,,teng,,teng,,teng,," waktu istirahat telah tiba, seperti biasa sakura sikutu buku itu selalu duduk di taman belakang sekolah sambil membaca novel yang baru-baru ini dia beli dari toko buku. Yaa.. meskipun sudah agak kusam dan lecet, tapi karena inilah sakura suka sama novel yang bisa dikatakan 'jadul', tapi gak jadul-jadul amat siihh…  
"sakura?! Kebiasaan deh kamu, pasti kalau udah jam istirahat pasti kamu kesini,,,".  
Oh iya, kenalin ini Ino sahabat sakura. Dia tuh baik, cerewet, pinter, cantik, putih , tinggi, dan yang penting Dia itu selalu ada untuknya. Yaa meskipun bawelnya itu gak ketulungan,,,  
Berbeda dengan sakura. Sakura itu orangnya cuek, tapi perhatian. Terus pendiam, tapi kalau dalam pelajaran bisa dikatakan sakura paling bawel di kelas. Dan juga tidak suka keramaian. Tapi orangnya hangat.  
Ini yang bikin sakura sayang sama ino . Kalau gak ada ino, mungkin sakura merasa sepi.  
"ya,, terserah aku dong! Aku mau ke perpus kek, mau ke toilet kek masalah buat kamu?". Ketus sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.  
"iihh,, kok kamu gitu amat sih sama sahabat kamu yang paling unyu nih,,?". Rengek ino sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang tipis itu  
"iya.. bawel!" sambil nyubit pipinya yang cayah.  
"aww,, sakit tauu!" ino ngusap-ngusap pipinya yang masih 'dicayahin'.  
"rasain kamu!".  
"eh, eh, tau gak?". Dengan wajah sumringah ino mendekatkan mukanya pada sakura.  
"ya enggaklah.. kamunya juga belum ngasih tau!". Jawab sakura yang menjauhkan mukanya dari ino.  
"oh iya yah,, hehe". Jawab ino Sambil garuk-garuk kepala.  
" heeuumhh kebiasaan deh kalo udah kaya gini". Sakura menggelenkan kepala melihat tingkah temannya itu.  
"iih,, tunggu dulu! Ada murid baru loh,,". Ino nyenggol sakura dengan girang.  
"terus?". Sakura terus membaca novel dan tak menghiraukan sahabatnya ini.  
"cowok, ganteng loh..". ino terus menggoda sakura yang terus saja membaca novelnya.  
"iya terus?". Tanpa menggubris si ini.  
"mancung lagi!". Sambil nunjuk-nunjuk hidungnya yang mancung nan lancip itu.  
"terus?"  
"ihh,, apaan sih, jawabnya terus mulu! Gak asik deehh..".  
" ya,, terus aku harus gimana? Masa aku harus loncat-loncat kegirangan sambil salto?! Kan gak lucu!". Sakura memasang muka sumringah yang dipaksakan.  
"ih.. kan kamu sendiri yang bilang sendiri, kamu itu suka sama cowo yang hidungnya mancung, kalem, terus tinggikan? Makannya aku kasih tahu kamu tentang si murid baru itu.. ya,, mungkin aja, kamu bisa ngelepasin mahkota kebanggaan kamu sebagai ' '!"  
"ngapain sih pake bawa-bawa mahkota aku hah?. Terus, kamu tau dari mana kalo ada murid baru?" tanyanya heran.  
"tadi, waktu aku nyari kamu, pas lewat ruang kesiswaan. Yaudah deh aku ngintip dulu hehe.." jawab ino sambil cengengesan.  
"ihh dasar tukang nguping!" sakura memukul pelan ino dengan bukunya.  
"biarin! Lagian si murid baru itu bakalan satu kelas sama kita. Makannya aku kepo dikit deh.."  
"what? Dikit? Perasaan!". Sambil nunduk kembali.  
" yaudah deh", dengan muka pasrah " kalo 'breaking news' yang barusan aku sampein gak bikin kamu luput dari novel jadul mu itu, mendingan kita ke kantin yuk! Laper niih,, mumpung masih ada waktu lima menit. Yah? Yah?". Rayu ino pada sakura.  
Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "yaudah deh ayo," sakura menutup bukunya dan mengabulkan kemauan si yang ada disampingnya itu, "kasian juga lihat sahabat aku yang kelaparan, nanti makin kurus doong.. haha". Sambung sakura.  
"apaan sih kamu, jahat deh..". ino mengembungkan pipinya.  
"bercanda tau! Yaudah ayo.. aku juga laper kok".  
"yuk!". Mereka beranjak dari tempat duduknya Sambil gandengan tangan dan berjalan menuju kantin.

"Sakura, kamu mau makan apa?"  
"terserah kamu aja deh.. sekarang kamu yang traktir!". Sambil buka novel.  
"sekarang? Kamu lupa yah? Emang aku mulu yang nraktir ! Wle..".  
"iya deh,,". Sakura menjawabnya dengan pasrah.  
"bi ramennya dua".  
"iya..". sahut bibi kantin.  
Mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ino sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan sakura sibuk sama novelnya. mereka larut dalam kesibukan dengan tidak mengganggu satu sama lain. 'Tapi, serasa ada yang janggal di sini. Bukan aku sama ino, tapi rasanya ada orang lain yang merhatiin kita dari sudut kantin ini.' gumam sakura dalam hati.  
"hey,, kok ngelamun sih,,? Lagi mikirin si anak baru yah?" tingkah kekanak-kanakannya mulai lagi.  
"ih apaan enggak kok!" jawab sakura dengan cuek.  
"dari pada ngelamun gak jelas, mendingan kita foto dulu yuk..!" sambil ngerangkul pundak sahabatnya ini dengan gaya 'vis'nya.  
"males ah..". sakura terus saja fokus ke novel.  
"cekrek!" suara shoot kameranya menandakan telah mengambil gambar.  
"iihh apaan sih? Gak! Gak! Gak! kamu harus hapus tuh foto! Pokoknya aku gak mau tau!". sakura mencoba merebut ponsel milik ino.  
"yah.. udah di upload! Gimana dong?" ino tersenyum dengan nada ngejengkelin.  
"ih resek banget sih kamu!". Sakura memasang wajah cemberut.  
"ini ramennya".  
"oh arigatou..!", jawab ino pada bibi kantin "yuk foto lagi!?", ino mengambil pose.  
"tidak mau!". Sakura terus saja mengaduk-ngaduk ramennya, sepertinya dia kelihatan gak mood untuk mengikuti keinginan sahabatnya itu.  
"heumh yasudah, itadakimasu!". Ino menyerah untuk terus menggoda sahabatnya yang super duper cuek. Tapi tiba-tiba, `cekrek',  
"ihh ino apa lagi sih?" sakura melirik ino.  
"apanya yang apa?" tanya ino sambil makan.  
"barusan kamu foto lagikan?", tuduh sakura.  
"enggak, ponselnya juga lowbate." Jawab ino.  
"terus siapa yang foto aku?" tanya sakura dengan nada jengkel.  
"tau ah!". Jawab ino sambil terus makan dan tidak menggubris perkataan sahabatnya ini.  
" oh iya, dan satu lagi sakura. Yang punya ponsel itu banyak. Bukan hanya aku, barangkali ada orang lain yang lagi memotret seuatu mungkin. Jadi kamu jangan parno gitu dong,,". Sambung ino sambil menggenggam tangan sakura.  
Sakura hanya mengangguk saja dengan kata kata ino.  
"buruan makan.. udah telat nih! Kalo gak mau aku yang hayahsin! Mumpung masih laper nih".  
"iya.. iya..". jawab sakura.

*~*~*~*~*~*  
"good morning students, how are you today,,". Sapa kakashi-sensei guru bahasa inggris, yang super jutek.  
"good morning , I'm fine. And you?,,".  
"I'm fine too. baiklah, sekarang kalian punya teman baru, sasuke introduce youre self!".  
"thanks sir, good morning guys, my name is Uchiha Sasuke". Dia mengenalkan diri dengan Singkat.  
"any question?, oh sebaiknya tidak. Silahkan duduk sasuke".  
"saya duduk dimana?". Bodohnya dia bertanya seperti itu.  
"whatever!". Jawab kakashi-sensei dengan singkat dan cukup meyakitkan untuk seseorang yang baru. Tapi sepertinya dia terlalu cuek untuk itu..  
Dia pun berjalan kearah bangku paling belakang yang berada di pojok sana.  
"sakura, kerenkan?". Tanya ino sambil meyakinkan kata-katanya tadi pagi.  
"tidak, biasa saja!". Jawab sakura agak ketus. padahal dalam hati 'OMG,, so perfect!'  
Dengan gayanya berjalan yang hanya menggantungkan satu selendang tasnya, matanya yang tajam, dan yang paling penting dadanya bidang banget,, Tapi gaya rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam dan sok kecakepan! Hih!

"ino, kamu pulang aja duluan. Aku ada meeting sama anak mading,,".  
"yaudah sakura, aku duluan yah,, bye..". ino berlalu dengan motor matic-nya.  
Sakurapun berjalan menuju ruang meeting anak-anak mading. Tapi dari kejauhan terdengar ada yang memanggilnya, "hey! Kau!".  
Sakurapun menoleh kebelakang, dan ternyata dia sianak baru itu. Dia lari menghampiriku, "kata ino kamu anak mading yah?", sialan tuh anak, "Kita belum kenalankan? Namaku sasuke,,". Dengan ramah dia menyodorkan tangan kanannya.  
"aku tahu," singkat sakura.  
"oh,, maaf. Nama kamu siapa?",  
"haruno sakura".  
Dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengulang namanya.  
Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam menyusuri keheningan lorong sekolah tanpa ada perbincangan diantara mereka. Sepertinya sasuke terlalu canggung untuk membuka perbincangan. Mungkin karena tadi, awal perkenalan yang tidak terlalu baik. Dan sepertinya dia juga mengerti kalau sakura itu tipe orang yang tidak suka bicara panjang lebar. Sakura hanya bicara panjang sama ino saja. Biasalah masalah perempuan.  
Karena masalah tadi, sakura merasa tidak enak sama sasuke. Dia berfikir sebaiknya dia membuka percakapan lebih dulu saja?!  
"emm", agak ragu dan lumayan canggung " ngomong-ngomong kamu mau ikutan mading juga yah?".  
"iya,, soalnya aku suka sesuatu yang berbau sastra dan seni, dan kebetulan juga aku seorang fotografer". Jawab sasuke dengan bangganya.  
"oh". Gumam sakura. 'ternyata anak berbakat' gumam sakura dalam hati.  
"Aku hanya menyukai sastra dan seni tanpa tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya dengan baik dan benar, tapi karena kesukaan inilah aku belajar dan mencoba memperdalamnya. Dan akhirnya, hasilnya boleh juga". Jelasnya tanpa ditanya dengan sedikit menoleh kearahku.  
'saingan baru', gumamnya dalam hati.  
Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di ruang meeting. Disana juga sudah ada banyak orang yang menunggu.  
"semuanya sudah hadir yah? Dan sepertinya kita kedatangan teman baru". Begitulah rapat ini dimulai.  
Sasukepun berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "selamat sore semuanya, nama saya sasuke dari kelas 2-D. Saya ingin bergabung dengan organisasi mading ini, dan saya harap kalian dapat menerima saya dengan baik." Semua bertepuk tangan dan mengangguk.  
"ok. Untuk pertemuan sekarang, kita akan membahas acara yang diselenggarakan oleh organisasi kita yang bekerja sama dengan OSIS. Yaitu WORKSHOP JURNALIS untuk tingkat SMA sederajat. dan sekarang kita akan membagi-bagi tugasnya." Jelas naruto sang ketua organisasi. Seperti biasa dia selalu membuka pertemuan ini dengan gaya dia yang cool, dan berhasil membuat hati sakura terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Ya, sebenarnya dia menyukai naruto dari dulu. Semenjak mereka bertemu di pertigaan jalan menuju rumahnya dua tahun yang lalu. Dan ternyata naruto itu sekolah disini juga .  
"disini saya akan menyebutkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi ketua pelaksana, bendahara, sekretaris. Untuk ketua pelaksana dipegang oleh saya sendiri, sekretaris sakura dan hinata. Sementara untuk yang lain, kalian akan ditempatkan di seksi konsumsi dan pencarian dana. Tetapi kita membutuhkan satu atau dua orang untuk ditempatkan dibagian dokumentasi, dan saya harap dia ahli dalam pemotretan, apa kita perlu menyewa fotografer?".  
"tidak perlu, aku tahu siapa orang yang cocok sebagai seksi dokumentasi," sedikit melirik sasuke. "Sasuke, dia kebetulan seorang fotografer yang handal". Tambah sakura dengan semangat. Dia ingin membuktikan sehebat apa tuan kecakepan ini.  
"oh,, kalau begitu kamu yang jadi seksi dokumentasi. Kamu siapkan?".  
"ya, aku siap." Tegasnya.  
"baiklah, kalian harus mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang. Karena dua minggu kedepan kita akan sibuk. Dan pertemuan kita saat ini dicukupkan sampai disini dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya, sampai jumpa." Akhirnya selesai juga meetingnya.  
Sakura pun pulang. Saat berada di gerbang sekolah, "sakura!". Dua orang memanggil sakura dengan waktu yang bersamaan. Ia menoleh kearah suara itu berada, dan ternyata mereka itu naruto dan sasuke. Keduanya menghampiri sakura. "maaf ada apa ya?", tanya sakura.  
"sakura," keduanya bicara berbarengan. Dan saling melirik satu sama lain.  
"kamu duluan", ucap naruto.  
"kamu saja", jawab sasuke.  
"em,, sakura kamu mau pulang bareng sama aku? Kebetulan hari ini aku bawa motor". Ajak naruto yang berhasil mebuat sakura tersenyum malu.  
"emm gimana ya?" agak ragu sih, tapi sakura ssakura banget karena cowo yang selama ini dia suka nagajak pulang bareng.  
"kenapa? Gak apa-apa kok, kamu maukan?". Bujuk naruto.  
"iya," jawabnya agak malu.  
"emm,, kamu mau ngomong apa?" tanya sakura ke sasuke untuk menghentikan gugupnya.  
"enggak, aku Cuma mau bilang thanks". Jawabnya.  
"untuk apa?". Tanya sakura heran.  
"tidak. aku pulang duluan ya." Diapun berlalu dengan cepat dan sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, ahh lupakanlah.  
"ayo sakura?!".  
"iya,".

Sepanjang perjalanan sakura hanya terdiam, bahkan saat naruto berbicara kepadanya. Sakura terlalu lemah jika dihadapan seseorang yang dia sukai. dia terlalu parno, atau apapun itu. Entah kenapa, rasanya semua jalan hidupnya terasa sama seperti novel yang dia baca. Ah, mungkin perasaannya saja atau mungkin dia terlalu menjiwai novel yang dia baca.  
Satu hentakkan kencang membuyarkan lamunannya. "cekiittt", saking kencangnya suara ban yang bergesekan dengan aspalpun sampai terdengar ditelinga sakura. Dan "dug" kepala cewe parno itu kejedot punggungnya naruto yang bidang, dan otomatis dia refleks memeluknya. "kamu gak apa-apakan?"tanya naruto dengan sedikit nada khawatir.  
"enggak, gak apa-apa kok." Sakurapun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan agak malu.  
"kenapa? Gak apa-apa kok, kamu pegangan aja yang kuat". Naruto kembali memindahkan tangannya untuk berpegangan pada pinggangnya yang sispek itu. Ahh posisi ini, sakura sangat tidak bisa membayangkan sebelumnya., dia sangat lemas saat ini. ahhh tuhan, jangan kau biarkan diriku menjadi lemah seperti ini… gumamnya dalam hati.

Makasih ya.. sudah dibaca.. mudah mudahan kalian suka.. dan jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya.. *nunggu loh..* :D


End file.
